U.S. patent application Ser. No. 802,347 filed Nov. 27, 1985 entitled "Molded Case Circuit Breaker Modular Support Assembly", Ser. No. 802,349 filed Nov. 27, 1985 entitled "Adaptor for Molded Case Circuit Breaker Support Saddle", Ser. No. 802,348 filed Nov. 27, 1985 entitled "Circuit Breaker Support Saddle with Removable Phase Barriers" all describe modular plastic saddle assemblies for circuit breaker load centers and panelboards. These applications are filed concurrently with the instant application and are incorporated herein for purposes of reference.
U.S. Pat No. 3,278,807 entitled "Panel Assembly with Frictionally Held Bus Bars" discloses a circuit breaker panelboard having a "split neutral" configuration wherein a pair of main bus conductors. The neutral conductors are interconnected at one end by means of an insulated wire. This patent describes a circuit breaker mounting saddle fabricated from a sheet metal stamping with insulation added to provide electrical isolation between the circuit breakers and the saddle. The combined use of a metal saddle with added insulation does not readily lead to automation during the panelboard assembly process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,769 entitled "Panelboard Having Distributed Neutral" discloses an insulative plastic circuit breaker support panel with means integral to the saddle for supporting the circuit breakers along with the main bus and neutral bus conductors. The conductor used for interconnecting the neutral conductor pair is not insulated.
The purpose of this invention is to describe a circuit breaker support saddle having means for supporting the circuit breakers, main and neutral busses, branch straps as well as the neutral crossbar connector. The arrangement of these components facilitates down-loading of the circuit breaker and conductor components to facilitate robotic assembly in a high speed automated manufacturing process.